


A Resolution of Territory by Arboretum [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Resolution of Territory by ArboretumSummary: Hikaru figures some things out.





	A Resolution of Territory by Arboretum [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Resolution of Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460) by [arboretum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboretum/pseuds/arboretum). 



> Originally posted in 2010

**Title** : A Resolution of Territory

 **Author** : Arboretum

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Pairing** : Hikaru/Toya

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Hikaru figures some things out.

 **Text** : [here ](http://answer-key.livejournal.com/62338.html#cutid1)

 **Length** 1:02:11

Download Link: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Resolution%20of%20Territory%20by%20Arboretum.mp3), [m4b here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Resolution%20of%20Territory.m4b)


End file.
